Eyes
by Ostensibly Twee
Summary: On a hunting mission, Naruto encounters more than he expected, leaving him blind. How will his teammates react, and how does the sage cope with his new disability?  No pairing right now. May change later. Naru/Sasu friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm currently posting this several hours before New Years! So Happy Early New Year everybody! I got this idea, and originally the plot was going to happen to Sasuke, but I changed my mind because Naruto is amazing. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Nothing at the moment. Some blood I suppose. Nothing _too _gory though.**

**Disclaimer: I can never come up with creative disclaimers. I don't own Naruto, never did, never will.**

* * *

><p>Naruto narrowly dodged the last attack, landing unsteadily on his feet. Making several shadow clones, he charged at the enemy again; a rogue ninja from the Grass village.<p>

His orders were clear, kill the man and report back to Konoha. Being a Chunin now, he was entrusted with more hunting missions such as this one. The rogue was a tricky one, at least Jonin level. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was way above that rank power wise. The only reason he hadn't been promoted to Special Jonin was because the elders weren't fond of him. Lady Tsunade promised she would take care of the situation soon.

While his clones charged, Naruto quickly made a rasengan and came up from behind. The enemy disappeared in a poof. '_Darn! Shadow clone!'_ He mentally cursed. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook, and the Kyuubi container leapt in the air just in time to dodge another attack. The Grass nin exploded from the ground below, twisting as Naruto sent several kunai in his direction.

_'Ok, enough playing around. Time to end this.' _He thought. Forming a seal, he disappeared under the ground using earth style. After the 'head-hunters' jutsu, the rogue was trapped. Naruto slit the nins throat quickly, never really enjoying the killing part of the job.

It was about a mile from the Hidden Leaf village when the blond was ambushed. Grass ninja.

Putting two and two together, while leaping out of the path of a huge fireball, Naruto realized the rogue Grass nin was a set-up. _'Just great. Why is it always _me?' He thought angrily, forming another rasengan. Taking two of the three out with the spinning ball of chakra, his eyes fell on the last opponent. Dressed in odd shinobi attire, long pants and a fisher-mans vest, he sported three-foot-long blades on either hand. One for each finger. Naruto shuddered.

Throwing more of his dwindling supply of kunai at the blade-ninja, he swore when they revealed it was once again a shadow clone.

"Behind you, fox." Snarled a deep voice in his ear. Naruto body flickered away in a moments notice, bewildered that he didn't even sense the others presence. Forming a third rasengan, (and dully noting he should learn some new jutsu,) he ran full speed at the shinobi. Eyes widening at the sudden front-on attack, he held up his blades to protect himself. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's attack pierced his right shoulder. But not before he raked his blades across the blonds face.

Naruto cried out in pain and fell back, blood seeping down his cheeks. The other shinobi was dead.

All he could see was red. Blood. blood everywhere. He could taste it dripping onto his cracked lips. Reaching up, he felt his face. His eyes were cut into deep. After a moment of shock, Naruto collapsed into darkness.

* * *

><p>The kyuubi container groaned, regaining consciousness some time later. It was late. Panic flooded his system. He could not see. Dried blood was everywhere. Entering a meditative state, Naruto decided to pay a visit to the nine-tailed-fox.<p>

_"Well boy, you've really done it now." The fox said from its prison. The blond scowled. _

_"Just give me some of your chakra Kyuubi, I need to fix my eyes." Growled Naruto. The demon laughed. "I can do my best to numb the pain, but nothing can be done, brat. The damage is irreparable. If I could do anything more for you, I would have done it by now."_

_"Irreparable?" Muttered the container._

_"Yes brat! Nothing can be done! You're blind!" It roared. _

_"No." Breathed Naruto, before returning to the real world._

"Blind…" He said aloud, standing up. He shook his head. The time for panicking was not now, he needed a way back to the village.

"Ah-ha!" He cried, biting his thumb and slamming his hand into the ground. "Summoning Justu!" The blond cried. Gamatastu appeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's up Naruto?" Greeted the frog. Naruto gestured to his mutilated eyes.

"Jeeze kid, what happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"I'll tell you the story later. Do you think that you could get me back to the village? It's only about a mile away." He asked, feeling his way around.

"Sure thing kid." Said the frog. Naruto was exhausted, barely able to keep himself standing. The two set off slowly, Gamatatsu leading the way.

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting on guard duty at the gates of Konoha, playing a game of cards.<p>

"Who's left out on a mission? I want to go home!" Groaned Kotetsu. Izumo shrugged, and checked the list. All the names were crossed out except for… Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto should be back I guess." He said, still scanning the paper.

"Uzumaki? Ugh, I hope he hasn't picked up Kakashi's chronic lateness." The spiky haired man complained. The two sat in silence once more, occasionally laying down a card.

"Ah, and there he is." Said Izumo suddenly, watching the dot of orange in the distance grow larger by the minute. Soon the kid had made his way to the gate.

"Something's wrong." Said Kotetsu, dashing out to the toad-sage.

Naruto limped toward the gate, using his hearing to scan the surroundings.

"Home." He whispered horsely, before collapsing once again at Kotetsu's feet.

"Uzumaki! Hey, you alive?" Izumo said loudly, prodding Naruto's side. His companion rolled the sage onto his back, gasping at the site of his eyes.

"Hey- uh- frog?" Asked Kotetsu, noticing the summons presence finally.

"I'm a toad, bandage-face." Grumbled the amphibian. The two conscious humans rolled their eyes.

"Care to explain to us why the kid is half dead and blind?"

The toad took a moment before answering. "I'm not entirely sure myself. He summoned me after defeating three ninja- I'm not sure of which village- and asked me to lead him here. Whatever happened must be bad. Even the fox seems to have trouble healing him." He filled in. The two guards shuddered at the mention of the fox, but nodded in understanding.

"What's going on over here?" Asked a calm voice, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Izumo raised his eyes, and gave the newcomer a half smile.

"Kakashi." He greeted. The silver haired ninja nodded back, but gestured to his unconscious student. The friends shrugged.

"Something happened on whatever mission Tsunade sent him on. All I know is that Naruto took out three ninja, was blinded, and is now suffering from chakra exhaustion." Repeated the frog to the Jonin.

Kakashi bent down and picked up his student, wincing at his weight. He remembered back when the kid was only an inexperienced Genin, and Kakashi had to carry him back to the village after his battle with Sasuke.

Hatake thanked Izumo and Kotetsu, before taking off toward the hospital, with Gamatatsu not too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. I'll work on it. I was trying to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to cut it off at this moment. Review please! Flames will be used to boil carrots for my baby plot bunnies! X3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Yea, I know. I made a vow 'I will not neglect this story!' and i broke it. Man, and it's only the second chapter too. Welp, I'm definatly going to finnish this story, it just might take a while. Enjoy this short chapter and don't kill me! (I don't even know if people READ this thing. Lets hope so, yea?)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, zip, nada. *sigh*

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with him?" Asked a frantic Sakura, peering at Naruto's face when Kakashi entered the hospital, the blond in his arms. Other medic-nin rushed to the unconscious shinobi, and Sakura began checking Naruto's body for fractures.<p>

"He showed up at the gates about a minute ago, and collapsed. Gamatatsu said something about losing his sight. Could you try and revive it?" Filled in the Hatake.

"His sight? What happened Sensei?" She asked tearfully, a glowing hand passing over Naruto's mutilated eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I think only Naruto knows the full story." He said sorrowfully. She nodded, and with the help of other medics brought the sage to a hospital room.

A few hours later, one would find Kakashi and his student Sakura sitting by Naruto's bedside. Neither spoke. It wasn't unusual for a shinobi to come home from a mission severely injured. Well, not unusual for most shinobi. The young Uzumaki hadn't been this severely hurt since he invented rasen-shuriken.

The kunoichi looked up when she heard someone enter the room.

"Sasuke." She greeted pleasantly, before resuming her silent vigil at the side of Naruto's bed. Their sensei just nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Is he going to be okay?" The Uchiha asked, his voice soft, yet enough noise to fill the room.

"Define okay. He's definitely going to live…" Sakura trailed off, with a somber expression.

"And?" Sasuke asked, knowing there was more than his teammate was telling him.

"And, I don't think he will ever regain his eyesight." She said, her voice cracking. The dark haired teenager's eyebrows shot up.

"Eyesight? You mean…" Sasuke approached the bed, studying the bandages wrapped around the blonds face. Closing his eyes, the Uchiha opened them to reveal his prized weapon; the sharingan.

"The nerves- they're severed." He said after a quick look over of his friends eyes.

Sakura nodded tearfully.

"I- I tried to save them. I can't do anything for him! You have to believe me, I tried so hard!" She sobbed. There was a movement, and the three trained shinobi jerked their heads in that direction. Naruto was awake.

"S-Sakura, s'that you?" He mumbled. Sasuke and Kakashi smiled grimly.

"Yes it's me, I'm so sorry Naruto." She whispered, holding his hand. The blond smiled.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Sakura sniffled and tried in vain to brush away her tears.

"I- I couldn't do it. You lost your eyesight." She said with a shaky breath. Much to their surprise, Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I knew I had lost my eyes the moment they were slashed. There's nothing anyone could have done." He said. Kakashi was once again surprised by the kid. Nothing seemed to get his student down, not even the loss of his sight.

"Dobe. Don't you realize that you can't be a shinobi if you can't even see who you're fighting?" Sasuke spoke up. Naruto only grinned wider.

"Oh shut up teme, I've proved people wrong before, I can do it again! I'll find a solution." He said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you will Naruto." Whispered Sakura.

It was later that night that Naruto fell asleep again. He had many visitors, including most of former rookie-nine. Even Gaara; the Kazekage, stopped by on his way home from an important meeting with the Hokage.

Only once everyone had gone did Sasuke return. It was a good deal past midnight, and Naruto had drifted into an uneasy sleep. He awoke when he heard the window open.

Cocking his head to the side, he asked in a quiet voice; "Who's there?"

Sasuke smiled, slipping into the room.

"How are you feeling dobe?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh hi Sasuke, what brings you here this time of night- er- day. What time of day is it?" Asked Naruto.

"About four in the morning." Muttered the Uchiha. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't you ever do things like a normal person teme?"

"Of course not." He smirked.

"So, not to be rude but- why are you disrupting my beauty sleep this early in the morning?" Asked the blond. Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"I'm going to give you one of my eyes." He said simply.

"What?" Said Naruto sharply.

"_Quiet._ Are you trying to wake up the entire hospital?" Sasuke hissed. As if on cue, they heard footsteps in the hallway, approaching the room.

"What's going on in here?" Asked a nurse, popping her head into the room. It was Sakura.

"Sakura. Perfect." Said Sasuke, sitting down on the edge of the blonds bed. Naruto sputtered.

"What do you mean, 'give you one of my eyes?" He cried, disregarding what Sasuke said.

"What's so hard to understand? Gee, try to do something nice…" The Uchiha trailed off.

"B-but those are your eyes. They have the sharingan! That's like your favorite weapon!" He cried.

Sasuke smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>Review, yea?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my wonderful readers! I'm pleasantly surprised by the number of watchers I have, so cheers for me! I present you with a new chapter of 'Eyes,' and I hope you enjoy it. I have a basic story plot in mind, but I would love if you left me some suggestions! Well, on with the story!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah I need to sit down and write out a cool disclaimer some time._**

* * *

><p>Dull light filtered into his vision. Something was different. Not wrong, just- off. Naruto slowly sat up, and looked around the room. 'Ah right. The hospital.' He thought, before realization dawned onto the blond.<p>

He checked again. The walls, they were white. He had a square bedside table-also white- and, oh wow! A baby blue over sheet covering his red scarred legs. The morning was _bright _and just, oh- wow.

So bright and loud, everything just assaulted his senses. But in an amazing, breathtaking insane kind of gleeful way that made Naruto want to jump out of the open window and shout to all of Konoha 'I can _see!'_ But then he thought better of it, taking a better look and seeing he was on the ninth floor.

"I see you're awake, tch." Came a low voice from his left. Naruto turned and faced his dark haired teammate. The blond knew he himself was probably grinning like a madman but he didn't care. It was just great to see the raven haired boy was well.

"Ah, is that repairable?" Naruto asked, referring to the scar running across said teammate's right eye. Sasuke shrugged, not without a slight smirk to accompany it.

"You probably don't _want _ to get rid of it, seeing as girls dig scars. I know they're going to be all over _me._" The blond joked, gesturing to the ruined top portion of his face.

"I wouldn't say that, seeing as I'm about to heal you both in about a minute." Sakura spoke up from the other side of the room. Naruto jumped. Whatever painkillers the hospital was pumping into him, the were messing with his senses.

"Mah, a man can dream, yea?" Naruto smiled, jumping out of bed. Sakura scowled.

"Get back off your feet and rest now, or I will _make _you." She ground out. Naruto complied, not about to defy Sakura on her own turf. Sasuke stood up and stretched, popping a few joints and throwing his arms over his head. He was dressed in casual attire. '_Must be off missions for the moment.'_ The blond mused.

There was a comfortable silence as the pink haired girl-to-be-woman checked over Naruto's charts, and he was becoming a bit nostalgic.

He thought of all the times team seven spent together, and how the entire time he took things for granted. His eyes of course, but also his own life. He could have died out there, (not that he would have let that happen,) and Sakura and Sasuke would probably be informed of his death today. He tried to imagine losing one of his comrades and found the thought quite painful. Every ninja had been trained from the very beginning that death was a common part of life, but it was still difficult no matter how old or cold you've become.

Suddenly the door opened. Sakura fumbled with her clipboard, probably not wanting to be caught socializing on the job. The infamous Copy ninja strolled in, hands in his pockets.

"Well, it's nice to see you all together for the moment." He said, with a one-eyed curving smile. Sakura placed her clipboard down again, resuming her usual not-rigid position. Naruto beamed.

"Kakashi sensei!" He cried, leaning forward. The silver haired nin's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Well, I see that you can-see?" Kakashi said in puzzlement and awe. Naruto scratched the back of his head, squinting his good eye.

"Ah yea… er. Long story really. You see, it was the middle of the night and I was trying to sleep, but then _Sasuke _came out of nowhere and dropped in my window. We were talking and then he said 'I'm going to give you one of my eyes' all angst like until Sakura came in because we were loud and I guess she knocked my out or _something _because now I have an eye!"

Kakashi looked a little taken aback, probably still trying to figure out exactly what Naruto had just shouted. He glanced over at Sasuke who indeed had a rather nasty looking scar over a seemingly empty eye-socket. Then he looked at the smiling Sakura, and back over to Naruto.

"If I may make a suggestion, how about you replace Sasuke's no-eye for the one you took out of Naruto. I'm sure it would be better than an empty socket. I know he wouldn't be able to see out of it but..." He said, bemused by his students antics. Team seven was definitely the most dedicated shinobi team he had ever come across.

"That's a great idea Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't I think of that?" Said Sakura, running to gather a scalpel and what looked like some sort of painkiller. Sasuke paled.

"Mah, how many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me 'sensei' anymore? I mean, you've all already surpassed me." Kakashi said sheepishly, before turning toward the door. "I'm going to go inform the Hokage of your little transplant.I don't think she will be too happy to find one of her best seasoned shinobi without an eye," he looked at Sasuke before adding, "-and I'm glad that you are recovering alright Naruto."

And with a poof, the Copy ninja had transported away, not without saying something that sounded mysteriously like _'great teamwork.'_

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed, looking at team seven. In some ways, their choice was irrational and not thought about, but in other ways; well, she had by far one of her best shinobi back and capable of work.<p>

Sasuke had just had one of Naruto's eyes transplanted into him, so he was lying back on his chair, resting off the powerful painkillers.

Naruto was beaming, just glad to have sight again. It was weird to Tsunade, seeing Naruto without his beautiful blue eyes. Instead, one of his eyes was heavily bandages while the other was the Uchihas trademark black eye. It looked _wrong _on her cheerful Naruto. Speaking of which…

"Naruto, do you think you could access the sharingan?" She asked suddenly. His eye widened, having not thought of it.

"Uh, I haven't actually tried it but…" He trailed off, deep in thought. Sasuke sat up, apparently awake after all.

"He may have to re-awaken it like the younger Uchiha. I can't guarantee it will work, but it's definitely worth a shot." He muttered, still half asleep. Naruto grinned.

"This is going to be _awesome._" The blond said, getting up out of bed. The floor stung his feet with cold, but he didn't care.

"And where do you think you're going idiot?" Asked the Hokage, with a questioning glare. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm off to try and _awaken _this thing granny, I mean really, do you even know me?" He laughed, before leaping over Sasuke and sprinting out the door, not wanting to chance being caught by the angry Sannin.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, yea? You know that you would love to make a young writers day! Pretty please? Pretty please with Shikamaru on top?<strong>


End file.
